This invention relates to recreational structures for children, and more particularly to a complex structure which satisfies a child's natural desire for change and challenge.
For many years, children's playgrounds have been provided with a wide variety of equipment such as swings, slides, merry-go-rounds, monkey bars and the like. However, each piece of equipment promotes only one type of activity, and the limits of a child's notoriously short interest span is quickly reached. Challenges on one piece of equipment are few and quickly satisfied and the equipment thereafter loses its attraction to the child.
The Applicant has found that contemporary equipment has not been used much of the time by children. As noted in U.S. Pat. No. 4,068,842, assigned to the assignee of the present invention, it has been determined that conventional playground equipment does not satisfy the needs of children for mental as well as physical development.
The purpose of the present invention is to provide a new form of apparatus to hold a child's attention and challenge the child to develop new ways in which to utilize the same equipment. A further purpose of the invention is to provide a child recreation structure designed to accommodate children of increasing physical abilities, thereby developing incentive to master the entire structure. Another purpose of the invention is to provide a child recreational structure which, although offering challenge to a multitude of a child's needs, may be part of a recreational system including other child recreation structures, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,068,842.
The form of the structure and the manner in which the purposes of the invention are achieved will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention.